


New Beginnings

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Nico and Bianca are about to have a new beginning.





	New Beginnings

“Nico, come on. I need you to focus.” Bianca said trying to get him to change into a different pair of clothes. Nico just nodded his head and kept his eyes on his mythomagic cards.”Nico!” Bianca snapped causing her brother to drop his cards all over the floor.

“What is the big deal?!” Nico yelled scrambling to recollect his cards.

“We are finally leaving. So I need you to start packing. Outside is going to be here any moment.” Bianca told him taking Nico’s card from his causing him to make an outburst. “Help me pack and you can have them back.”

Nico grumbled something under his breath but set up what his sister asked him to do, just before he turned to pack, Bianca, pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, Nico, but this will be a new start for both of us,” Bianca told him kissing his forehead then letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
